justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanderbildt Route 66
The Vanderbildt Route 66 is a truck in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a 1940s to 50s style rural truck. It has 2 seats, but you can never have a passenger. Some of the components of the top edges of the cargo compartment walls are bent. The front bumper and engine grill are rusty. It resembles a first generation Ford F5, or F6 truck. There's a broken version of this vehicle that can be seen at several rural locations and even at a park inside Esperito City. The broken version can be used as a stunt-ramp. See also: Vehicle wrecks. Performance It's one of the slowest vehicles in the game and it's not recommended to use it as a means of transportation (especially up-hill or off-road), unless you like the way it looks. Locations They're usually counted as neutral civilian vehicles, even though some of them have purple cabs (which is a Faction color), but they are never driven by any of the factions. However, several are parked at cartel villas, which means that those some are owned by the Montano Cartel and later by the Rioja Cartel. *In traffic all over San Esperito, except in the cities. *2 of them are at the "Athena Palace" cartel villa. These can spawn in random colors, despite being owned by the Montanos and later the Riojas. *In at least one of the unmarked Military bases in San Esperito. This one probably belongs to to the Guerrillas. This one can spawn in random colors. *During Field of Dreams, there are several Montano Cartel versions with barrels that when ruptured, release some kind of gas that kills crops upon contact. These are a very useful way to destroy the fields, but just be aware of gunfire since this vehicle is still prone to them. These are all purple. *A purple Montano Cartel variant is parked next to the entrance of Villa Encanto. It's located on the beach east of Esperito City. **This variant is also seen during Test of Loyalty. Trivia *A part of its name (Route 66) is a reference to a famous road in the united states, the "U.S. Route 66". *It is featured in Test of Loyalty, when you are being driven by the rogue Montano Cartel grunt to their silos. When you reach the silos, the driver exits and runs off out of the base. *The only other constantly rusty vehicle in JC1 is the Scando Track Loader Extreme. *Being from 1940s to 50s, it's the oldest truck in the Just Cause game series. Gallery Unmarked military base on Provincia de los Guerreros.png|In a Unmarked military base on Provincia de los Guererros. Broken Vanderbildt Route 66.png|A broken version in Esperito City - South. Broken Vanderbildt Route 66 near Villa La Sierra.png|Two broken ones on the side of a road near to Villa La Sierra Cartel villa, on Provincia de los Guererros. Montano Vanderbildt Route 66 Rear.png|Montano variant. Montano Vanderbildt Route 66 Front.png Montano Vanderbildt Rout 66 Back.png Montano Vanderbildt Route 66 Side.png Montano Vanderbildt Route 66 Top.png Vanderbildt Route 66 Interior view.png|Interior view. Vanderbildt Route 66 Engine and bumper view.png|Engine texture and front. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito